goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Keyboards (1992 video game)
Super Smash Keyboards (大乱闘スマッシュキーボード Dairantou Sumasshu Kiiboodo) is an arcade fighting game developed by Drillimation Studios and published by Namco. The game introduced the aspects of the series, including the four-button interface and violent finishing moves. Plot The game revolves around Leopold Slikk who has to save Earthrealm from Keel Sark, ending in their confrontation in their confrontation in the legendary martial arts tournament known as The Ultimate Keyboard Smash. Each character has their own storyline that players follow. Leopold Slikk His goal is to save Earthrealm from the clutches of Keel Sark. Wataru Hoshi An astronaut who uses the power of fire in the tournament. He once paid for his abilities. Now broke, he enters the tournament for the love of money. Konata Izumi A magical girl that holds the power of thunder. She fights in the tournament to avenge her mother's death. If successful, the captive souls from Keel Sark will be released. Miyuki Takara An ice driller who crashlanded in Edogawa. As a result, she was captured by the Driller Institute. Wanting to prove how her father was killed, they force Miyuki to fight in the tournament. Akira Kogami A special forces agent who visited the Driller Institute to find information where Konata's long-lost mother is, and the only spot there is Keel Sark. Susumu Hori A driller who tried to participate in the tournament. He was good until he got to Eguri, but lost halfway through. He tries again after spending several months in the training bootcamp. Ataru Hori A prisoner who ran away from home at a young age. To avoid being executed, he fights in the tournament and if successful, he will be released from prison. Taizo Hori An actor who stars in many martial arts anime films. If he defeats Keel Sark, he will star in another blockbuster anime film. Gameplay Players battle in one-on-one matches. Players must deplete their opponent's health bar to win a round, and the first to win two rounds wins the match. Development Super Smash Keyboards was originally going to be another installment in the Angry German Kid series of beat 'em ups. Unable to continue the project, Drillimation Studios decided to make a crossover Drillimation game that would be a tournament fighter instead. Beta versions were released in arcades in August 1992, but due to complaints saying that Eguri Hatakeyama was nearly impossible to beat. This problem was fixed in version 1.2.0, where Eguri was easier to beat. Version 1.3.0 introduced Akira Kogami as a secret character in the game. She'll appear in the beginning of some fights and gives instructions on how to find her. Defeating her results in a 1,000,000 point bonus. A few more updates were made until the 1.5.0 release, where version 1.3.1 introduced combos, and version 1.4.0 in February 1993. Controversy The game's use of blood and guts triggered controversy in the United States. When Super Smash Keyboards was released in the United States, the blood had to be changed to sweat and Drillimation Studios asked Namco to use less violent finishing moves. Category:Drillimation Category:Video Games